Light in the Darkness
by Jinx 96
Summary: What if Sora hadn't been alone on his journey in the very begining? What if he had started it with one of his friends from Destiny Islands? Hikari is a girl with a weak body, a strong will, and a pure heart. She is the OC in this story who goes with Sora on his journey to find Riku and Kairi. It mostly follows the plot of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story but I just can't seem to get Kingdom Hearts out of my head lately so I thought I'd write a story where both Riku and Sora get the girl. Honestly, I haven't decided who's going to end up with who yet so opinions are highly appreciated. And just to let you know, Hikari only starts out this way(weak and sickly), that's only going to last for another few chapters.**

It was beyond strange.

Hikari raised her right hand in front of her amber eyes as she relaxed on the beach of Destiny Islands. She was up early as usual to watch the amazing sunrise as she anxiously awaited the beginning of a new day. She was always excited to spend time with her new friends, especially since they began making plans to leave the island.

But lately she'd been having the strangest dreams. She dreamed about being asked strange questions, fighting strange creatures that kept on appearing, hearing a weird voice, and something about a door, always a door. . .

She shook her head as she stood up and brushed the sand from her black skirt. She pulled her black vest on over her white t-shirt and pulled her black sneakers back on. The others would get there soon. She smiled as she imagined the looks on their faces after not having seen her in such a long time. Imagining the look on Sora's face especially, she giggled.

Hikari had always had a weak body so she had never been allowed to leave her home on the main island until recently. That was when she met Sora and he introduced her to Riku and Kairi. She'd hung out with them for a few weeks before she'd gotten sick again. Now that she was better, she couldn't wait to help them with the raft.

She made her way onto the dock as soon as she caught sight of a canoe in the distance. She smiled widely as she spotted a girl with short red hair and a boy with spiked brown hair. She waved to them as they paddled closer to the dock. Finally, Sora jumped out of the boat and swam the rest of the way. He climbed the ladder and gave Hikari a tight hug.

Hikari blushed as she felt him surround her with his warmth. She hesitantly raised her thin arms to hug him back just as Kairi climbed out of their canoe. She put her hands on her hips. "Sora! You just left me there!"

He pulled away from Hikari and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry, but I saw Hikari, and it's been so long, so I just-"

"I get it," Kairi sighed. "I swear, whenever you're not here, Hikari, Sora just isn't the same."

Hikari smiled. Kairi thought that Sora liked her as more than just a friend. The truth was that they simply thought of each other as siblings and Sora liked Kairi although he refused to admit it.

"So where's Riku?" Hikari asked, pushing some strands of her white blond hair out of her face. "He didn't come with you guys?"

"He said he'd come later," Sora answered.

"Alright so let's work on the raft while we wait for him then," Kairi said excitedly.

"Sounds good," Sora nodded before glancing at Hikari nervously. He knew about her condition and didn't want her to work so much. She smiled back at him reassuringly. He relaxed before making his way over to the beach.

Hikari turned to Kairi to ask her about what she needed her to find. A slow smile spread across her face when she found that Kairi's eyes were following Sora. "You know, you could help him."

Kairi blushed. "H-he's fine. And he likes you."

"Oh, really?" Hikari giggled as she walked away.

Kairi ran to catch up with her. "You know you don't have to work. You could keep me company by the shack. Please?"

Hikari smiled. "Sure, it would be better for me anyway."

They sat and talked by the shack for a while about their plans for the future.

"I really hope we find where you came from, Kairi," Hkari said as she gazed up at the paopu trees on the separate island.

"I'm happy the way things are now," Kairi replied. "Anyways, where's Sora? He didn't even ask me about the supplies he needs to get."

"He's probably napping on the shore," Hikari snickered.

"Of course he is," Kairi sighed. "I'll go get him."

"I'll come with you."

As predicted, they found him asleep on the beach. They grinned at each other as they snuck up to him and stood over him, ready to surprise him as soon as he woke up. His cerulean blue eyes opened slightly as he sat up and yawned before laying back down and spotting them.

He cried out as he finally spotted the two girls. They broke out laughing as he stood up and glared at them playfully. "Very funny, guys."

"Sorry, Sora," Hikari said as she finally managed to gain control of her laughter. "But we just couldn't resist."

"Besides, you're being lazy," Kairi added.

"I'll say," a voice called from behind them.

They all turned to find a tall, older boy with silver hair and green eyes standing there, holding a log. It was Riku. He tossed the log to Sora, knocking him off-balance. "And shouldn't you two be doing something to help out?"

Hikari blushed when Riku glanced her way and stayed silent. She'd always admired Riku. His strength, his leadership skills, his maturity. . . And it certainly helped that he was very good-looking.

"Well, it looks like we've been found out," Kairi said, embarrassed.

"Yup," Hikari said, shyly glancing at Riku.

Riku flopped down on the sand next to Sora.

"Okay, let's finish it together," Kairi stated suddenly. "We'll race you guys!"

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku asked, exasperated.

Hikari smiled as Kairi said, "Ready? Go!"

And they were off, smiling and laughing as they ran across the shore. Hikari was the farthest one behind, taking her time as she made her way across the beach. It was times like this when she cursed her weak body. She couldn't even sit in the sun for longer than fifteen minutes. When she finally made it there, she found Sora and Kairi waiting patiently for her beside the shack. Riku was probably lounging against the paopu tree on the separate island, already done collecting his share of the materials.

"Hikari," Kairi smiled apologetically upon seeing her. "Sorry for leaving you behind like that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is it okay for me to help Sora collect his materials?"

"Sure, but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she was starting to get annoyed but she knew her friend had a good reason to be worried about her. Last time, Hikari had passed out after staying in the sun for too long. "I'll make sure to stay in the shade for most of the day this time."

"Okay."

"Come on," Sora grabbed her hand and made his way across the beach. She found the supplies and he carried it. Keeping her promise to Kairi, she made sure to stay closer to the shade. After finally finding all the supplies and bringing them back to Kairi, the three teens made their way up the stairs in the shack and across the bridge to join Riku as the sun began to set, ending their blissful day together.

Sora sat between Kairi and Hikari as they watched the horizon and talked about their trip. Hikari knew that she would never be able to join them on their trip but she loved to imagine what could have been. She could have seen Kairi's hometown and met tons of new people. She could have gotten closer to Riku and stayed together with Sora and Kairi.

But who knew how long it would be before she wold die? The doctors kept saying she would only last until twenty at most, that gave her another six years. And that was if she made sure to take all of her meds. Still, she refused to believe that she would die that soon.

As she thought of all of this she heard Riku say, "Thanks, Kairi."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

As they walked back across the bridge, Hikari turned to Kairi and asked, "What was he thanking you for?"

"You weren't listening?" Kairi asked. Hikari shook her head. "Oh, I thought I saw you zoning out for a second there. He was thanking me for giving them the idea to leave the island."

"Hmm. . . " Hikari glanced back at the two boys who were taking their time.

"What's wrong? You're not jealous are you? Because Riku-"

"No, it's fine. I'm not," Hikari lied. She knew that Kairi liked Sora but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous whenever Riku paid Kairi so much attention.

Meanwhile, Riku called out to Sora, "Sora!"

Sora turned and barely managed to catch the star-shaped fruit that Riku tossed to him. "A paopu fruit?"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it," Riku laughed as he began to walk past him.

Sora grinned as he called after Riku, "Don't you want to try it too?"

Riku paused and it was Sora's turn to laugh as he tossed the fruit into the water and walked past him.

**Does it suck? Leave your opinions in the reviews. Should I trash this or should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kairi and Riku came back early in their canoe saying that they wanted to get an early start on building the raft.

"Sora's sleeping in," Riku said before Hikari could ask. "Like you should be."

"I'm fine," she smiled. And it was true. Even though she still couldn't stay in the sun for too long, she'd been feeling stronger by the day ever since she'd started having those dreams. She no longer felt the need to sleep in and she didn't feel weak at all. She felt like she could probably run if she wanted to, but she wasn't going to push herself too much. Not yet, at least.

Riku smiled back as he walked past. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Worrywart," she yelled as she started to follow them.

Hours later, Sora arrived on the island, well rested and ready to work.

He found Hikari and Kairi by the raft.

"You have to tell him," Kairi insisted.

"As soon as you tell Sora," Hikari countered, crossing her arms.

"Tell me what?" Sora asked as he approached them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kairi answered quickly as she covered Hikari's mouth just as she was about to answer him. "Why don't you go find Riku? He should be around here somewhere."

"Okay," he said with a shrug.

As soon as he walked away, the girls sighed in unison. "Honestly, he can't know. Not yet at least. But you have to tell Riku. We're leaving soon and you know you're not coming with us. You don't know if you'll ever see us again," Kairi insisted.

"Are you sure you guys will be able to get far on this thing?" Hikari asked gazing at their "vessel" uncertainly. She was trying to change the subject but at the same time, she was truly curious. "Because from the looks of it, you guys won't get more than a few miles out. That is if you're lucky."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at her playfully. "Don't insult the. . . " she frowned. "Shoot, we don't even have a name for it yet."

"You don't," Hikari raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But isn't that bad luck?"

"Yeah." She then glances over to see Riku and Sora talking and looking like they were getting ready for another race. She grinned. "Hey, it looks like they're in the mood to race. Let's go."

Kairi ran over to join them, Hikari was not too far behind. She was walking a lot faster than usual, so when she got there she was a little winded but she smiled in relief and confusion when she realized she wasn't on the brink of collapse. (Yes, her body was just that weak!) So why wasn't she on her knees in the sand?

Had the dreams been doing more for her than she realized?

"You guys at it again?" She heard Kairi say. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply. Take any route you want. . . First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

They started running quickly over the broken bridge before taking their own individual routes.

"I wonder what they're competing for."

"Probably over who gets to name the boat," Kairi said. "Or something silly like that."

Hikari wondered about that for a moment as she watched Sora nearly win the race, but, at the last second, Riku ran past him.

"Looks like we're naming it Highwind after all," Riku smiled smugly at Sora.

"See? It was the name," Kairi said as she made her way back to the raft.

Something about the way Sora was frowning at Riku told Hikari that it wasn't just that.

After that, Hikari learned how to make a necklace of thalassa shells from Kairi. "But what am I going to do with this thing? I'm not going anywhere," Hikari muttered as she held the completed charm in her hand.

"Give it to Riku when you confess to him," Kairi suggested.

"I'm not going to confess to him," Hikari said softly, cheeks burning

"Aww, why not? You two would look adorable together!"

Hikari sighed. "I can't. At least, not yet. He hasn't been acting right lately."

"I know, but we leave tomorrow morning, you might never see him again."

"No pressure," Hikari joked. "You're right, though. Maybe I should tell him."

"That's the spirit," Kairi would have said more but, when they both saw Sora walking toward them, they fell silent.

The sun was setting beautifully on the horizon as Kairi and Sora walked together onto the dock, sat, and watched the sun's slow descent.

Hikari and Riku sat on the bent tree on the separate island, watching over them. "Hey, do you think they're happy with the way things are now?" Riku asked her all of a sudden. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Stubborn Riku is having second thoughts?" she giggled as he mussed her hair.

"No, you dummy," he grinned. "It's just. . . They seem so happy just to sit there and watch the sunset together. I wonder if, deep down, they really want to leave the island," he paused, "and then there's you."

"Me?" Hikari looked at his sad face, puzzled. "What about me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Sora's going to be miserable without you, Kairi's finally got someone to talk about girl stuff with other than Selphie, and I. . . "

"You what?"

"I'll just miss you, alright?" He said, his eyes fixated on the sunset.

"You're the dummy then," she said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What?"

"I said you're the dumb one. You're going on a trip that I can only dream about and you're having second thoughts? Riku, I don't know how much longer I have left! It feels like my time is stopped right here on this island. Whenever I'm with the three of you, I never think about the time I have left. Sure, you guys keep reminding me, but even then I'm still happy because I'm with you guys," she stopped. "When you leave, I'll still come here every day. And I'll wait for you to come back. One day, I hope that I'll be able to tell you 'welcome back.'"

This was it. The moment she would give him the charm.

"Riku," she said softly as she pushed her hair away from her face. "I. . . Admire you. You're strong and brave and loyal and honest. And you're just. . . You. And I know that, if we never see each other again, I don't want to regret anything so I just wanted to-"

And then the moment was ruined.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" Kairi said loudly.

They both smiled in amusement when they saw Sora jump at her sudden suggestion. They couldn't see his facial expression but they could imagine what it looked like. Riku turned to Hkari again. "What were you about to say?"

She clutched the charm tightly in her hand as she considered continuing. She would possibly never see him again after the next morning. But instead of handing him the charm, she said, "I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me."

She stood up and turned away from him. "We should go home. You know how my mom worries."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I remember when she found out you fainted. She ran all the way to the hospital on the other side of the island."

She laughed as she remembered and hoped that he couldn't hear the sadness in her voice. "Yeah, I know."

"You know, even if we haven't known each other for long, it's been great."

"If only we'd met sooner," and she meant that with every ounce of her being as she gazed at the dock where Sora and Kairi still sat. Soon, she would be sitting there waiting anxiously for their safe return.

She could no longer pretend that she was going with them.

**Tell me what you think! My goal is five reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari sat on the bench of her balcony with a clear view of the island, huddled underneath her large blanket and taking small sips of her medicinal tea. Her eyelids were growing heavy as she felt her consciousness slip away. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Hikari, you can't fall asleep here!" Selpihie said, worriedly.

Hikari groaned in protest but slowly sat up and allowed Selphie to help her back into her room and into her bed.

"Honestly. Auntie sent me up here to check on you. I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I wasn't tired at first," Hikari protested weakly. "And sitting on the balcony usually helps."

"It helped a little too much," Selphie placed her hand on Hikari's forehead before breathing a sigh of relief. "Good, you don't have a fever."

Hikari snorted. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

Selphie giggled. "You can tell me that when you can run for five seconds without passing out."

Hikari was just about to tell her that she'd done just that earlier but then something caught her eye outside the doors that led to her balcony.

"What's that?" She asked even as she felt a strong pull in her chest and a single thought entered her mind.

Sora.

She knew without a doubt that he was heading towards the island.

Her previous fatigue forgotten, she got out of bed and made a mad dash out of her room, down the staircase, and out the door before Selphie could even move to stop her.

Where had her sudden burst of strength come from? She thought as she rowed her canoe quickly across to the island. It was like she'd never been sick.

She reached the island ready for anything but certainly not expecting what she'd found. Strange, little, black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. One tried to jump at her but she dodged just in time. Still, she was surrounded without a weapon.

Her resolve faltered for a moment as she realized what she'd gotten herself into. Where was Sora?

Then, of course, he appeared, almost out of nowhere. He held a wooden sword in his hand that seemed to have no effect on the creatures as he tried to hit them. Finally, he reached out and grabbed her hand yelling, "This isn't getting any better. We have to find Riku! Come on!"

And they took off running into the seaside shack and up the stairs. They only had to walk a few more steps before they saw him standing in the darkness with his back to them.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora yelled. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened."

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

" Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turninG back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Finally, he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Hikari standing behind Sora. "Hikari?" He asked hesitantly.

Hikari stood absolutely still, pale faced and nervously watching the shadows around them. How did they know where those weird creatures were hiding? They could come out at any second!

Riku stepped closer to her, moving past Sora as though he no longer existed. He grabbed Hikari's hand and said softly, "It's okay, I'll protect you."

She wanted too believe him, she really did but something told her it would be best not to.

She saw the the darkness surround him as his grip on her hand tightened. "Please, Hikari. Come with me."

He'd said them. The words she'd been longing to hear. Come with me, Hikari. Let's go on a journey to new worlds. She gazed into his eyes longingly, begging him to understand, as she pulled her hand roughly out of his.

His eyes widened briefly before he disappeared altogether into the darkness.

And then the darkness tried to swallow them too. She knew Sora was fighting it so she tried too. But it was useless.

That is until the voice from her dream echoed in her head and she felt the weight of the "Keyblade" in her hand. Then the darkness disappeared entirely and she and Sora were back on the island both holding Keyblades and staring at each other with wide eyes.

Hikari's Keyblade was almost exactly like Sora's except the hilt was silver and the blade was gold. "So, you've been having the dreams too?"

"Yeah. . . "

"And the thoughts?"

"Uh-huh. . . "

"Huh."

They stared at each other for only a few more seconds in shock before Sora finally said, "Somehow, I don't think we have much time. We need to find Kairi."

"I know."

They hurried and fought their way down the island to the strange door in front of the secret cave and finally making it to where Sora, Riku, and Kairi had once played as children. And there stood Kairi, alone, in front of the place where the other strange door stood.

She turned around and softly said, "Sora. . . Hikari. . . "

And then the door opened and complete chaos was released.

The next thing they knew, a strong wind was blowing them back out of the cave. They both managed to hold their ground but when they both tried to grab a hold of Kairi, she seemed to fly right through them.

The wind proved too strong for them as well and the two of them were blown out of the cave.

They found themselves on a small strip of land that appeared to be all that was left of their original islands. But they hardly had the time to think of this as they both looked up to find the creature of their most recent dreams.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and glanced at Hikari. "You alright? Think you can keep up?"

"Try me," she grinned as se summoned her own. "I'm not the same weak, little girl anymore. I've got your back."

And then they took on Darkside.

"I'll take the right hand, you take the left," Sora yelled, already striking.

"Got it," she replied.

Finally, they defeated him and he was drawn into the vortex-like void in the sky. They each grabbed onto something and tried to hold their ground but it was no use.

Again, they gazed at each other with wide eyes.

"What the heck's going on?" Hikari yelled.

"I don't know! Grab my hand, I'm losing my grip."

She was too but she knew that wherever the two of them ended, she didn't want to be alone. She took his hand with as strong a hold as she could manage just before they let go and were pulled into the strange void.

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari came to with a start when she felt something wet hit her face.

Her eyes shot open when she saw that it was a dog licking her. She was in an alley in some unfamiliar place sitting on something rather soft. . .

She heard a groan and it finally registered: she was sitting on Sora.

She got up immediately and regretted it soon after when she felt herself sway backwards and fall back into Sora's lap.

"Ah!" Sora cried out when he felt her fall back on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled.

After Sora calmed down, he began to take notice of the situation they were in. "Um, Hikari? Where are we?"

"I don't know. This dog woke me up and. . . " she looked around only to find that the strange, yellow dog was gone.

"What dog?"

Hikari shrugged, "I guess he went away. I was trying to get up before but I guess I'm kind of weak from running around so much so I ended up landing right back on top of you. Maybe he got scared or something and went away," she tilted her head to the side. "Now, that I think about it, he had a collar so maybe his owners aren't too far away."

"Alright, but before we go looking for anyone, would you mind getting off of me?"

Hikari laughed nervously, "Sure, but would you mind helping me up?"

Eventually they made it onto their feet and slowly walked out of the alley with Sora helping Hikari. Outside of the alley, they found a few people scattered throughout the small area. Hikari glanced around, looking for the strange dog. Unfortunately there was no sign of him or of anyone who seemed to be looking for a dog.

She sighed. "Looks like the dog's already long gone."

Sora shrugged. "What does it matter? We could just find our own way around this place. It's more fun that way anyway," he took her hand. "Are you alright now?"

Hikari nodded reluctantly. She didn't think it would be such a god idea to test her newfound stamina so soon but they needed to find somewhere to rest, somewhere they could sit down and try to figure out what was going on. "Let's go. Maybe we'll even find Riku and Kairi."

"Yeah," Sora replied softly.

They searched the First District for any sign of the two or anyone from the island but, unfortunately, found no one. They tried questioning people but, again, no one had seen anyone with the descriptions Sora and Hikari gave.

As they walked up the steps, already planning to investigate the Second District, Hikari stopped in front of the first store that was in front of them. "Hey, Sora, let's check out this place. Whoever's here could tell us where we are and maybe they can tell us what's going on!"

Sora nodded reluctantly. "Yeah."

She pouted. "Don't tell me you're losing hope already?"

He shook his head and said, "No, of course not. We need to find Riku and Kairi."

"Exactly," she smiled gently. "Don't worry. Riku's tough, he can protect himself better than you ever could. And if he's with Kairi then he could protect her too. So, please, try not to worry. We'll find them again soon."

"Right," Sora answered, careful not to meet her eyes. If Riku was with Kairi, that would be great, but what if he wasn't?

He didn't have much time to dwell on this, fortunately, as Hikari had already begun to drag him into the Accessory Shop.

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's just some kids," an man with blond hair pushed back by goggles and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth sat behind the counter.

"My name's Hikari and this is Sora," Hikari said, patiently.

"And we're not kids!" Sora exclaimed before pouting a bit. Hikari held back a giggle as she waited for the man's reply.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long faces? You lost or somethin'?"

"No!" Sora exclaimed, still sulking a bit.

Hikari couldn't help a small smile this time. "Well, kind of. Where are we?"

"Huh?"

They told him briefly about the island and how they'd woken up in the alley before he told them where they were.

"So we're in Traverse Town. . . " Hikari had never heard of any place by that name.

"So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked bluntly.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Have you seen a boy with long, silver hair or a girl with short red hair that's about our age?"

"Can't say I have. I don't get kids coming into the shop too often."

Hikari could see that Sora was starting to get frustrated again. She sighed. Just when he was starting to calm down. . . "Thanks anyway. Sora, let's check the rest of the town."

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

"Got it. Thanks again for the help!"

"No problem."

"He seems nice," Hikari remarked as they made their way into the Second District.

"Yeah," Sora mumbled.

"He helped us. You should thank him too next time we see him."

Hikari was doing her best to keep Sora's spirits up and failing miserably. She would have said more to him just then but that was when a man who seemed to be running for his life came to a stop in front of them. And the creatures from the island were running after him.

He fell to the ground as what appeared to be his heart came out of his chest and turned into one of the creatures.

What the heck's going on? Hikari thought faintly.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade. "Hikari, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can do this," she replied. Already, she felt the fear in her heart melt away as she summoned her Keyblade. And a voice echoed through her mind: Fight with him. You are his Reflection.

But Hikari barely heard this as she swung her Keyblade. She felt more alive than she ever had and it wasn't because she was filled with adrenaline or the thrill of battle, it was because of him. It was because he was there, fighting beside her.

Finally, all of the heartless were defeated.

They examined their surroundings cautiously as they proceeded on to the next district. Hikari no longer felt the compulsion to speak as they kept searching because she was afraid that speaking would bring them back.

Not too long after she thought this, more appeared.

Eventually they made it back to the First District, slightly bruised and exhausted.

They waled back into Cid's shop.

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town."

They sighed as they walked back out of the shop.

Hikari wrapped her arm around Sora, hoping to give him some form of comfort, when suddenly a mysterious man stepped out of the shadows.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

She looked up and met his eyes. Who would come at them?

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora yelled.

Hikari sighed. Really, who was this guy?

"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade."

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

Oh, great, another fight, Hikari thought. Why did everything always have to end in a fight? This guy doesn't even look like those creatures we've had to fight. Why does Sora have to fight him?

"All right, then have it your way."

Hikari kept out of their way and watched as the two fought with all their might. Just as she was starting to get bored and ready to step in, the fight ended. Sora lost.

She watched in shock as Sora fell to his knees before passing out completely. This man had actually done it. He'd beaten Sora. He didn't even look as though he'd even tried to go easy on him. He'd landed calmly on one knee, not even panting, as Sora's passed out. Hikari felt the anger well up in her as she summoned her own Keyblade and, before she could even think about it, she was running towards the man as he started to get up.

She struck at him with all of her strength.

It wasn't nearly enough to knock him out but it was enough to shock him temporarily and give her the chance to strike him a few more times. Finally, he regained his composure and started to strike back.

Eventually, she'd fallen beside Sora.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon," Yuffie remarked as she appeared beside him looking down at the two Keyblade wielders.

"I went easy on them and I didn't think that there would be two. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

**REVIEWS and honest opinions. If I'm boring you to death, just say so. Please REVIEW! And thank you for reading and the support :)**


End file.
